Legend of the Goddesses
by vivian uchiha
Summary: When 4 14 year olds and one 19 year old die in a car crash. They are sent to the Naruto world. Finding family, secrets, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the Goddesses

**Vivian: Ello everyone! *ducks as grenades and fridges are thrown at her* He he... sorry this took so flipping long... My microsoft office trial stopped working i had to look for a new typing software. Luckily I found it (although some of the writing might be wacked up). So here is the first chapter peoples!**

_**Summary: After 3 bff's plus their "big sister" die in a car crash; they fall into the world of Naruto, finding their family, destiny, and love.**_

**Characters**

**P.S. I`m going to change their name`s to make it seem like they are from Canada. …What? I'm Canadian… -.-'**

**Name: Clover (Originally Kei created by me!)**

**Gender: Girl**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Orange hair that reaches the bottom of her chin and Ocean blue bangs. (Minami's hairstyle from Lucky Star)**

**Eyes: Lily coloured cat shaped eyes that show happiness and mischief. (Her eyes are shaped like Minami's)**

**Personality: Happy-go-lucky when she's your friend but is cold and calculating when you first meet her. **

**Hobbies: One of the top 4 cheerleaders at school. Loves to pull pranks at school and play 1****st**** person shooter and 3****rd**** person shooter games. (i.e Dead space 2, Halo 1,2 and 3.) And is a pro at karate. And loves Naruto series and is starting to read -man manga**

**Name: Katie (Originally Kai created by XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx.) Kat for short**

**Gender: Girl**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Waist length silver hair in a high ponytail (Ino's hairstyle except she has chin length bangs framing her face. Like Naruto when he transforms into a girl)**

**Eyes: Round light blue eyes that show friendly-ness and happiness if you're someone she trusts (Looks like Tsukasa from Lucky Star)**

**Personality: If you're someone she doesn't trust she will act cold. But if you are a friend or someone trustworthy she will show kindness and warmth to you**

**Hobbies: Like Clover she is one of the top 4 cheerleaders at school. Loves Naruto series, starting to read Man manga, and likes puzzle games. Is a pro at Karate as well and helps prank with Clover**

**Name: Madison, Maddy for short (Originally Maka Tsubaki created by OSR fanatic)**

**Gender: Girl**

**Age: 14**

**Eyes: Black eyes full of kindness (That are shaped like Konata's from Lucky Star)**

**Hair: Long sky blue hair in two high ponytails (like Kagami from lucky star)**

**Personality: Is kind to people who are nice to her friends and family but when you get on her bad list… START RUNNING! :o **

**Hobbies: Loves to read, One of the top 4 cheerleaders like her friends and loves to pull pranks with her 'sisters' is a karate expert, loves Naruto series, starting to read Man manga**

**Name: Amy (Originally Amai Shizubara created by XxImmortalButterflyxX)**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Girl**

**Eyes: Pink eyes that are emotionless (shapped like Hinata's)**

**Hair: Black hair that reaches to her knees with a little piece sticking up at the top of her head (It twitches when she is happy or nervous and becomes a question mark when confused) Has straight bangs that cover her eyebrows.**

**Personality: Can never trust you easily and when she does, she won't let you out of her sight for 15 minutes in fear of being abandoned. Can act cute to manipulate you, and talks in 3****rd**** person. She is quite intelligent but is slow when she spaces out. If she doesn't trust you she won't show any emotion.**

**Hobbies: One of the top four cheerleaders, Loves to pull pranks, loves Naruto series starting to read Man manga, and a pro at Karate.**

**Name: Cassidy (Originally Kuri Midoriyubi by GEMfaerie)**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: Girl**

**Eyes: Ice blue and cat like (Like Yugito) with a scar on her left cheek that's visible in moonlight**

**Hair: waist length red hair that is in Yugito Ni's hairstyle.**

**Personality: Formal when she meets you, cold when she doesn't trust you or thinks she is a threat to her 'little sisters', warm when she likes you and trust's you.**

**Hobbies: Lecturing Clover, Katie, Michelle, and Amy after pranking, but usually helps them when their victim is someone she doesn't like, loves Naruto series, staring to read Man manga. And expert in Karate, the Katana and was an excellent cheerleader. (Hey! The girls had to learn their skills somewhere…)**

**All 4 girls have flawless porcelain skin while Cassidy has tanned flawless skin. They all live in a mansion Michelle inherited from her deceased parents. Clover, Katie, Michelle and Amy are in grade 8 while Cassidy is learning to become a highschool teacher.**

**Pairings: ItachixClover, SasorixCassidy, TobixAmy, PeinxMaddy, HidanxKatie, KisamexKonan.**

**NOTE: Tobi is not Madara in this fic. And for this story to work all of the Akatsuki (besides Kakuzu, and Zetsu) are 18-20 years of age.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Cassidy, Amy, Madison, and Katie. Only the story and Clover.**

A large group of girls poured out of the girls locker room as cheerleading practice ended. Leaving four girls walking out together.

"So, what are we going to do today?" a young blue haired girl asked. This girl was Madison, an intelligent girl with her hair up in two ponytails. She was currently smoothing the wrinkles out of her lavender and ice blue fuku uniform (the sailor school uniform, worn by most girls in anime).

"Beats me," chirped a orange and blue haired girl, "all I want to do is finish playing my Gears of War 3 game." This tomboyish girl was Clover. She is infamous when it comes to pranks, cracking jokes, and playing 1st person to 3rd person shooter games.

"Ooh! Amy has and idea!" giggled Amy, a girl with black hair and pink eyes and acts childish (if you are a friend, she is cold and emotionless to foe's). "Amy thinks we should convince big sister to take us out for pizza!"

"Aagh! Don't mention pizza Amy!" complained Katie as she held her stomach "By the name of Jashin! You're making me hungry!". Katie had waist length silver hair in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face.

The three girls looked at Katie and laughed. "You're always hungry!" Madison laughed, her black eyes shinning.

Katie just blushed and stomped out of Orchid highschool (No it is not a real school in Canada. At least I don't think..), and into the parking lot. Followed by her friends. A black Hundai Veracruze drove in front of them. The window rolled down to show Cassidy. A 19 year old girl with red hair in a interesting ponytail. To the the 14 year olds, she was their protective big sister; to Cassidy, they were her baby sisters.

"Big sister" shouted Amy as she jumped into the front passenger seat to hug Cassidy.

"Hey squirts!" Cassidy chuckled as she hugged Amy.

"I thought you had schoolwork?" Questioned Madison as she sat in the back passenger seats, followed by Katie and Clover.

The soon-to-be-teacher shrugged "Well it's Friday, so that means I have Saturday and Sunday to work on it. Plus I wanted to take you guys out for pizza and a movie. I hear Captain America is supposed to be good."

"PIZZA!" yelled the teens as their stomach's growled. Cassidy laughed.

"If Joans heard those stomach's he would've orderd Caroline to cook you a buffet!" She teased. As they blushed.

Joans was the butler in the mansion all five of them lived in, he took care of them ever since they were infants. The mansion used to belong to Madison's parents before they were killed; leaving the name to Madison. Joans and the cook Caroline took care of her and eventually Clover, Ami, Katie and Cassidy as the two servants found them on their doorstep or in an ally.

"Well he's not here!" replied Clover as Cassidy started the engine. The trip to Boston Pizza was filled with chatter on the newest Naruto abridged, episode, or manga, as well as -Man. At one point Katie and Clover were fighting over who's the best Naruto shippuden character.

"Itachi is so much better!" Clover argued.

"No! It's Hidan! Have you seen his chest?" countered Katie.

"Quiet both of you!" Cassidy called as she kept her eye on the road, "There is no point arguing over this!" Katie and Clover bowed their heads in shame. "Besides," Cassidy grinned "Sasori is hotter and stronger than the rest."

"NO HE ISN'T!" Yelled the four girls at a laughing Cassidy.

Just then the traffic light turned red. Cassidy stopped the car and waited for the light to turn green. By then, it was already dark out (since it was fall and cheeleading practice ended at 5 p.m) and the streets where slowly starting to become empty of cars and/or people.

As the light turned green she started to car to see it not working. 'The f*ck?' she thought as she tried the gas pedal. As she kept trying to start the car she slowly started to hear the sound of a high powered engine. 'What the hell?' she thought as she looked left and right. By then the engine was loud enough to stop Katie, Madison, Clover and Amy's bickering.

"What is that?" Katie asked aloud as she looked through the right window.

"A high powered car maybe?" Madison commented as she looked out the left window.

As Clover looked back and forth between the front, left and right window the sound go louder. 'Wait a minute...' she thought as it dawned on her. She turned to look out the back window to see the headlights of a car swerving left and right across the street. 'A drunk driver?' she guessed. By now Amy, Madison, Cassidy and Katie turned to look out the back window. The four of them came to the same conclusion.

It was a drunk driver.

It was coming down the street fast.

And it was coming in their direction.

And the car won't work.

"Oh God!" Cassidy cried as she tried to unlock the doors for them to escape.

But the locks were stuck on lock.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Madison yelled as she tried to unlock her door.

"Where did you get this car Cassidy!" Amy shrieked, pounding on her door.

"I got it cheap in a used car dealership!" Cassidy yelled while trying to smash the window.

Just then, everyone froze.

"You... got it in a used car dealorship?" Clover asked slowly. Cassidy nodded.

"For cheap?" Amy asked, another nod.

"And you had no one check and make sure it was working properly?" Madison questioned.

"The dealor said there was nothing wrong with it." Cassidy replied sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck, chuckling nervously.

Katie turned to see the car about to ram them.

Any passerby would've claimed that they heard voices yell "BAKA!" followed by the sound of a crash.

**Vivian: That's all for today folks!**

**Cassidy: I can't believe you made me look like an idiot!**

**Vivian: What? I was the best I could come up with.**

**Cassidy: Vivian.**

**Vivian: Yeah?**

**Cassidy: *Holds a sword* I'd run if I were you.**

**Vivian: O.o uh oh *runs away***

**Cassidy: *Chases her* Make an idiot out of me will you!**

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

News Flash!

My Remake on Legend of a Young Goddess has been posted. Here's the link!

.net/s/7444157/1/Legend_of_the_Goddesses


End file.
